parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Goliath death.png|Goliath's death fib death.png|Fibrilious Minimus' death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's despair Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair Coco Ending _ 1.mp4_000016945.jpg|Coco LeBouche's defeat Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's defeat and despair ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Captain Hook's second defeat Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Scroop's death 110lp.jpg|Dennis's death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeats Boingo_Getting_Arrested.jpg|Boingo's arrested and defeated Lord Barkis Bittern's death.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Hedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Hedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8760.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat Kazar's_death.jpg|Kazar's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw's defeat The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|The Toad and Le Frog's defeat bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg|Frieda's defeat Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9291.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken Bloome and Andy's despair Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9012.jpg|Frieda's defeat Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9775.jpg|AUTO's defeat vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert the Terrible's defeat Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude's humiliating defeat. Gree Guy's death.png|Gree Guy's death Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|Hawk's defeat tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg|Tai Lung's death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehabilitations horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg|The Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga and Nana's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's rehabilitation (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death Dr. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Lawrence got in jail.jpeg|Lawrence's defeat fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeats coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10198.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's death despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Mother Gothel's death How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9875.jpg|Red Death's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10136.jpg|Tighten's defeat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel's defeat Kungfu2-disneyscreencaps.com-9056.jpg|Lord Shen's death lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's defeat Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's defeat lord business watering the kragles.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango's death Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd film) Tick-Tock&James-The_Pirate_Fairy.jpg|Captain James Hook's defeat planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's Defeat Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg|Nyx's defeat and rehabilitation Seagulls sings with burger beard.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat Home_-_Smek_as_a_DJ_and_Boov_dancing.png|Smek's rehabilitation bob give little crown for scarlet.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death Kai's_Death.jpg|Kai's death jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in Live-Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live action) Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Old_Shuriki_2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8759.jpg|Hunter's death trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef And Creck's death King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's defeat File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' defeat File:King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death File:Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Starlight_--...they_won't_all_end_the_same_way--_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair and rehabilitation Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Gaston's Death.png|Gaston's death Horned King's death.jpg|Horned King's defeat Ursula's death.jpg|Ursula's Death 055.jpg|The Great Animal's first defeat 053.jpg|The Great Animal's second defeat 054.jpg|The Great Animal's third defeat Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's second defeat Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's third defeat Hades' defeat.jpg|Hades' defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's first death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m21s10.png|Venom's second death Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Omen_die.png|Omen's death Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's first defeat Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's second defeat Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's second defeat Frollo's Death.jpg|Frollo's death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's defeat Jafar's Defeat.jpg|Jafar's first defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's second defeat and first death Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's third defeat and second death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Swackhammer_defeat.jpg|Smackhammer's defeat monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat Clayton's death.jpg|Clayton's death S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor john's Defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat bandicam 2017-05-28 15-11-41-927.jpg|Leonidas's death latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st death latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd death DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd death Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's arrested and defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg|Kuwagamon's defeat bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's death and captured by Peter Panda bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's death Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death vlcsnap-2017-04-27-21h37m39s84.png|The Joker's death (The Dark Knight) bandicam 2017-04-29 21-42-27-323.jpg|Harvey Dent/Two-Face's death Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) Jackjokerdeath.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman 1989) BR_Penguin_burial-2-.jpg|The Penguin's death (Batman Returns) Two-Face's_Death_(Batman_Forever).jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Riddler_Defeated_(Forever).jpg|Ridder's death (Batman Forever) Fb2.jpg|Poison Ivy's death bandicam 2017-05-14 21-45-50-599.jpg|Bane's death (Batman & Robin) bandicam 2017-05-14 21-46-24-677.jpg|Mr. Freeze's death (Batman & Robin) Scar_Snout's_plummeting_off_the_bridge_to_his_death.png|Scar Snout's death 800px-Bewear_rescuing_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth, James, Mimikyu, Wobbuffet and Jessie's defeat Rover_Dangerfield_Wolves_Log_About_To_Crash_Into_A_Tree.png|Wolves's death Drake's_death.jpg|Drake's death Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death Prince_John,_Sir_Hiss,_and_Sheriff_of_Nottingham's_defeat.jpg|Prince John,Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's death The Shragger's Defeat.jpeg|The Shragger's defeat Ronald's Despair.jpeg|Ronald's despair Oh Hello Blimp.jpeg|Oonski the Great's defeat Twisted Unicorn's Defeat.jpeg|Twisted Unicorn's defeat King Nixel's Head.jpeg|King Nixel's defeat Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman's defeat Centipeetle Mother's Rehabilitation.png|Centipeetle Mother's rehabilitation That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain's rehabilitation Foop's defeat.jpeg|Foop's defeat and despair Ra's_al_Ghul's_death.png|Ra's al Ghul's death T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800)'s death Hexes' defeat.jpg|Hexes' defeat Grundel's defeat.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele's defeat Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat Millicent_defeat.png|Millicent's defeat Midnight_Sparkle_--NOOOO!!!!--_EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle's death Cinch_walking_away_in_a_dignified_manner_EG3.png|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9514.jpg|King Leonard Mudbeard's defeat Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.36.05_PM.jpg|Douche And Darren's death Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m02s72.png|Dormammu's death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h45m53s161.png|Spider-Carnage's death Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin's death dying-t-1000.png|T-1000's death Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths